Like a Prayer
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: Christine wants to make the Phantom happy, but how can she?


**Like a Prayer**

**By: 1000th Ghost**

_God?_

I asked Him for you. I prayed for you everyday of my life. Now I have you. What was He thinking?

_Life is a mystery_

Why am I the one for you? Why can I not escape?

_Everyone must stand alone_

Everything's so confusing. I can't help but feel sorry for you. You have no one. Why is the world so cruel?

_I hear you call my name_

Your voice sounds in the darkness. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. Probably fear. But I don't.

_And it feels like home_

The sound of your voice…can I possibly begin to describe it? I could listen to you forever, with no other nourishment, and I would live indefinitely. In a crazy world, you seem to be the only thing that makes sense.

_When you call my name_

Please, call to me again. I need to hear it.

_It's like a little prayer_

I brought you here. Heaven sent or otherwise, it doesn't matter. I prayed you into being.

_I'm down on my knees_

Kneeling at the alter. Praying. Pleading.

_I want to take you there_

I know what you need. I can give it to you. Just ask.

_In the midnight hour_

I hear you. All times. Day and night. But at night…oh!

_I can feel your power_

The Phantom of the Opera. That's what they call you. I call you the Angel of Music. But you're not a ghost or an angel. You're a man. And yet…how is it you can perform such miracles on me?

_Just like a prayer_

I am no longer afraid.

_You know I'll take you there_

Take me.

_I hear your voice_

Suddenly the world stops. You have my attention. How could you not?

_It's like an angel sighing_

What God took away from your face He put in your voice. It's…it's…why do I even bother? I could try my whole life and never think of a decent adjective. It doesn't matter anyway. With you I can't think at all.

_I have no choice_

My mind and body become separate things. Or perhaps my mind disappears entirely. I can't fight you.

_I hear your voice_

You are the supreme power in my life. Nothing you ask for will ever be denied.

_Feels like flying_

And I love it. Most people would dread the thought of having no control over their actions. But not me.

_I close my eyes_

Part of me wants to fight. But that part is small and weak. Why listen to it? Nothing exists besides you, me, and music.

_Oh, God, I think I'm falling_

How big of a risk am I taking? Putting my life into the hands of a man I'm still not sure I can trust?

_Out of the skies_

You could do anything to me, _anything_, and I would not have the will to stop you. The worst part is you know it.

_I close my eyes_

No, the worst part is that I don't care.

_Heaven, help me!_

Do you know what you're doing? Hopefully you have some idea. My mind, body, and soul are yours. Don't break them.

_When you call my name_

_It's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I want to take you there_

I'm not the one resisting. You are.

_In the midnight hour_

_I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer_

_You know I'll take you there_

Why?

_Like a child_

Now that I think about it, I am very young. Too young? How old are you? No, don't answer that.

_You whisper softly to me_

You try to ease my fears. You promise that you'll be gentle.

_You're in control_

Can you not see how scared I am! Of you, it, us! Stop it, please! Just because I will doesn't mean I want to.

_Just like a child_

I'm only sixteen! I'm just a little girl! I'm not ready!

_Now I'm dancing_

But you don't care. You love me anyway. And once again, I'm yours. My worries will come back to me once you're gone. But for now I find it impossible to concentrate on anything but your tantalizing seduction, caressing hands, and hypnotizing voice.

_It's like a dream_

Am I really here? Is this happening to _me_? This sort of thing only happens in books. Not to lowly chorus girls. But it is.

_No end and no beginning_

I always knew it would end up this way. Ever since I can remember I knew that my Angel of Music would come to me. He would protect me and care for me and…and love me. I use to fantasize…oh; I'm ashamed of my thoughts! And when I actually heard you, when my prayer was actually answered… Can you blame me for giving in to you so easily?

_You're here with me_

Don't stop. Please, just allow me to drown in this feeling.

_It's like a dream_

Something in the back of my head whispers that it won't last. Eventually I'll have to wake up. It's not fair! Why can't it last? I don't want this to end. Ever.

_Let the choir sing!_

I won't let it stop! Let them go on without me. The world would keep on turning. Why would it matter if one insignificant girl disappeared? They'd be concerned for about a week and then forget. And I'd forget them. The only thing I need in my life is you.

_When you call my name_

_It's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I want to take you there_

Why are you so hesitant? Don't you know that you've won? That you have me?

_In the midnight hour_

_I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer_

_You know I'll take you there_

Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid that I'm afraid of you?

_When you call my name_

_It's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I want to take you there_

I can't really blame you. I still can not even begin to comprehend what you have been through. If the rest of the world has treated you so viciously, how could you expect me to treat you any different?

_In the midnight hour_

_I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer_

_You know I'll take you there_

Don't be afraid. Please. Just give me a chance. I'll try. I promise.

_Life is a mystery_

_Everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name_

_And it feels like home_

I promise. But what if I can't go through with it?

_Just like a prayer_

What do you expect of me? I'm only human!

_Your voice can take me there_

You ask me to love you. How!

_Just like a muse to me_

I've always admired your art. I only sing for you. But is that love?

_You are a mystery_

How could I even begin to love you! A strange masked man, no, murderer!

_Just like a dream_

I can't take it! Let me wake from this nightmare!

_You are not what you seem_

How could I ever have thought of you like…that? You're an evil, cold-blooded, wicked…scheming, cunning…mysterious…devoted, compassionate, alluring, tempting…loving…

_Just like a prayer_

Angel, how do I make up my mind!

_No choice_

What else can I possibly do but surrender to you?

_Your voice can take me there_

Sing to me, Master! Tell me what to do!

_Just like a prayer_

I'm so frightened!

_I'll take you there_

I should do it.

_It's like a dream to me_

But how can I?

_Just like a prayer_

_I'll take you there_

_It's like a dream to me_

I want to make you happy.

_Just like a prayer_

_I'll take you there_

_It's like a dream to me_

You deserve it. I need it.

_Just like a prayer_

_I'll take you there_

_It's like a dream to me_

But I can't!

_Just like a prayer_

_Your voice can take me there_

I wish I knew how to give in.

_Just like a muse to me_

_You are a mystery_

I'm trying so hard, but it's just not good enough!

_Just like a dream_

_You are not what you seem_

Help me, please! I'm desperate!

_Just like a prayer_

_No choice_

_Your voice can take me there_

And then you sing. And I understand.

_Just like a prayer _

_I'll take you there _

_It's like a dream to me_

You told me to trust you. I never knew you meant it so literally.

_Just like a prayer_

_I'll take you there_

_It's like a dream to me_

Is it really that uncomplicated? Can I simply be your puppet? Your slave?

_Just like a prayer_

_I'll take you there_

_It's like a dream to me_

Never have any thoughts but of you? Never wish to leave your side? Give you my mind, blindly?

_Just like a prayer_

_I'll take you there_

_It's like a dream to me_

Then…you've had me all along…

**The End**


End file.
